


Night

by bumianfeixing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumianfeixing/pseuds/bumianfeixing
Kudos: 2





	Night

弗朗西斯开门走进自己的书房，没有开灯，路德维希就站在窗前，月光越过他挺拔的身影倾泻而入，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，军装笔挺，皮靴锃亮，下巴抬起的角度无不透露着轻蔑。 

“过来。”他用冷硬的语气下命令。 

弗朗西斯啧了一声，抚平领带上不存在的褶皱，走到他身边，面对着窗户，他刚想张口感慨一下“今晚月色真美”，腿弯就挨了狠狠一脚，猝不及防跪倒在地，后脑的头发被德国人揪住，脸就贴在了地毯上。 

“该死的，你来真的吗？”弗朗西斯痛呼出声。

“做点什么，来取悦我。这对你来说可不是什么过分的要求，你很擅长。”他扳过弗朗西斯的下巴，手指肆意的揉捏，这很痛，但弗朗西斯却因为兴奋而呼吸急促起来。

“伟大的贝什米特先生蹂躏着他的俘虏，浑身都是胜利者的骄傲，甚至都快忘了自己不久前还是个被赔款压垮的可怜虫。”弗朗西斯嗤笑着。 

“你应该清楚地认知到你的性命现在只凭我一句话，Frankreich。”路德维希手掌用力，这个可怜的俘虏的脸与地毯的摩擦又重了几分，他的声音依然冰冷，而且很奏效，这让弗朗西斯立刻停止了吵闹，连拱起的背都塌了下去。

路德维希用脚尖踢着他翻过身。考虑到这条裤子弗朗西斯非常喜欢，没有直接暴力扯烂或者用刀割开，只是扒下来扔出去的时候略微粗暴了一点，但单薄的衬衫却遭了殃，在被撕开的时候扣子崩到房间各处。

弗朗西斯开始慌乱起来，他按着路德维希的上臂，低声恳求不要对他做这种事情，他会去军事法庭控告路德维希的强暴罪行。路德维希的回应是他的臀部上被腰带狠狠抽打了一下，然后清脆的抽打声接二连三的响起，弗朗西斯明显感到觉自己勃起了，更难忘的触觉是紧接着两根骨节分明的手指捅进了后面，旋转着碾压敏感点，他不加掩饰的呻吟出声。 “口是心非，”路德维希将他赤裸的双腿掰得更开，借着月光能看到更多的透明液体从手指和穴口的缝隙间被挤压出来，沿着股缝滴落，打湿地毯，于是他变换着抽送的幅度，搅弄出一些淫靡的水声，“ Du bist eine dreckige Schlampe.” 

“这是你们法国人一直以来的天赋吗，可以做任何人浪漫的情人。”他把法国人的手按在自己胯间，对方握住他雄壮的柱体撸动，拇指摩挲着龟头顶端最柔嫩的皮肤。

“你想知道自己在我所有的情人里排名如何吗，”法国人躺在地上，侧头看着他。”可以透露一点，不是最糟的。" 

德国人在他的下巴上不轻不重的扇了一巴掌，然后咬住了他的唇，这个吻就像撕咬，弗朗西斯很快败下阵来，任凭对方在他嘴巴里搜刮，因为路德维希扼住了他的喉咙，而且那根阴茎正在他的肠道里宣誓主权，饱胀的酸痛和酥麻从尾椎骨电流一般往上窜。

他手脚并用缠住路德维希健壮的身躯，小腹绷到发痛，高高抬起屁股迎合着，他伸手想去握住自己的阴茎，但迅速的被腰带捆住举在头顶，性爱时间被迫延长，前列腺的刺激很剧烈但远不像直接射精来得直接爽快，生理性泪水难耐的从眼眶里溢出，眼前都是因为缺氧和剧烈快感带来的闪烁光点，它们逐渐扩大，越来越亮，肉体拍打和男人低喘的声音在耳边变得虚幻起来，直到一切都被吞没，弗朗西斯抱着身上的德国人一起瘫倒在地板上，埋在他的怀里大口呼吸着。

高潮的余韵尚未过去，弗朗西斯还能感觉到肠道一丝丝的痉挛。这个 本是突发奇想的游戏，路德维希意外的十分入戏。

“哥哥我真的前所未有的爽快，但短时间内不想体验第二次了。”弗朗西斯呼吸着空气，仿佛劫后余生。

他的德国情人恢复了平时的寡言和平静，他松了松领口，解开束缚着弗朗西斯双手的皮带，鼻腔里发出 一个沉闷的短促音节，大约是表示同意。

弗朗西斯抱住他，舔吻着他下巴上的汗水。接下来的一切提议，比如去浴室冲一冲，回到床上拥抱入眠，明天的早餐由德国人来做，他大概都会同意。

（后记：他们真的只是在玩大人的游戏，有安全词，事先的清理和润滑都做得非常好，只不过没有剧本，所以您法猝不及防被按在地板上的时候还发出了疑问，不过后来很配合就是了。  
小孩子不要请模仿他们。）


End file.
